bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Werewolf
Alpha Werewolves, simply Alphas for short, are the leaders of werewolf packs. The strongest, most powerful and by far the most lethal variety of the Lycanthrope, Alphas are said to possess immense power and great wisdom. Possessing the strength of more than a dozen Betas, few supernatural monsters can stand against them. Unlike Betas, Alphas have increased lifespan, making them virtually immortal. They also can control their changing and have complete control in their wolf form, even under a full moon. Sigma-Alphas do exist. When a Sigma Werewolf kills an Alpha, they do gain red eyes, but are much more powerful than common Alphas and possess unique abilities. Additionally, despite their rarity, True Alphas are far more powerful than any other species of Alpha and possess many unique powers and abilities not seen in other werewolves, even other Alphas. Known Alphas are John Howlett Jr. (Promoted to Theta, then Zeta), Cole Parker (Sigma-Alpha), Raphael Parker (promoted to Theta, then Zeta, Deceased), and Druiddane (Assumed Sigma-Alpha, Deceased). Description/Characteristics As put by Oracle, an Alpha Werewolf is literately the most dangerous type of werewolf. When in monster form, they are noticeably larger than Betas. Alphas have bright red eyes instead of golden. In rare cases, Alphas can literately turn into actual wolves, but in a far larger and more brutish appearance. In order to become an Alpha, a Werewolf has to kill another Alpha to attain their position as leader of a pack or form a new pack by gaining the loyalty of other Werewolves. But also, at least once a generation, Omegas, Betas, and even Lycans can become Alphas without the need to take or steal that power and status. These are called "True Alphas". Whilst they are rare, known for being not only the rarest of Alphas but the rarest of werewolves, True Alphas are ones that rise purely through the strength of the character, by virtue, and on the sheer force of their own will alone. Powers and Abilities As the most dangerous species of the lycanthrope, Alpha Werewolves are larger, faster, stronger, more powerful, and more animal than Betas, Omegas, and even Lycans in every single way, making them exceptionally powerful supernatural creatures. They can control their abilities and wolf tendencies very well and have more control even when in wolf form. Their empathy ability has progressed to telepathy, the ability to hear the thoughts of others. Alphas also possess special abilities that other werewolves don't, including the ability to control their wolf forms, even on a full moon, and also have bright, searing red glowing eyes. Additionally, while Zetas are known to be even stronger, True Alphas are shown to be far more powerful, as they even possess abilities and can do things that other normal Alphas and even Zetas don't or can't do. *'Super Strength:' Alpha Werewolves are considerably much stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, most other shapeshifters (including regular werewolves), and even normal vampires as well as most demons. They are strong enough to break through solid concrete. The full moon will boost their strength and so will intense feelings of anger, making them more powerful than the oldest of normal vampires. True Alphas are far stronger than normal Alphas that steal or take power, as True Alphas rise only on the force of their own will. In terms of physical force, Alpha Werewolves are equal to Alpha Elder Vampires. An Alpha in Werewolf-form will be immensely powerful and can prove a challenge for even an Alpha Elder Vampire and even the Original Vampire Dracula himself, as four Alpha Werewolves in wolf-form can take him down and two Alphas can take down the Alpha Elder Vampires. *'Super Speed:' Alpha Werewolves are significantly much faster than humans, hunters, other shapeshifters, and most vampires and have higher endurance. Their intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any regular werewolf and human. Some have been known to be so fast that their speed is nearly equivalent to an Alpha Elder Vampire. Alpha Werewolves can use this ability in human or werewolf form. The full moon will increase their speed and being in Wolf-form will make them even faster. *'Super Agility:' Alpha Werewolves possess much more agility than any other werewolves, slayers, hunters, and humans. They can move, jump very high, climb, flip, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. They can also jump down from incredible heights with almost gravity-defying grace. *'Super Senses:' Alpha Werewolves can see, hear, and smell from a far distance better than humans and other werewolves. True Alphas can sense things better than normal Alphas, as they are able to tell when other werewolves are listening in on their own private conversations. **'Clairvoyance:' Being part of the supernatural 'family', Alpha Werewolves can see and hear ghosts the same way vampires and other ghosts can. **'Pack Sense:' Alphas can sense the location of their pack and can even speak to them telepathically. *'Super Stamina:' Alpha Werewolves possess much more super stamina than other shapeshifters. *'Super Durability:' Alpha Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans and vampires can without nearly as much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. *'Immortality:' Alpha Werewolves are immortal and do not age another day nor get sick through illnesses. Deucalion, Santomi, Kali, and Ennis still look the same after 100 years. **'Invulnerability:' Alpha Werewolves can't be killed by conventional means and weapons. Silver, however, can kill them. **'Longevity:' Like all mature werewolves, Alphas are virtually immortal and do not physically age. Thus, they are immune to the passing of time itself. However, if a teenage werewolf has a true alpha side and becomes an alpha, they will either slowly age until they physically reach maturity or not age at all. **'Regeneration:' Alphas heal much faster than humans, hunters, slayers, and other werewolves and are also immune to diseases and illnesses. True Alpha's heal at a much quicker rate. **'Resistance to Cold:' Alphas can easily spend long periods of time in even freezing cold weather. *'Vampire-Toxic Blood:' Their blood is toxic to vampires, which will cause severe bleeding and seizures when ingested, but it is not fatal in small doses. It does, however, remain in the vampire's system, for an unknown amount of time, and makes it impossible for them to create new vampires without their potential progeny developing horrible mutations. *'Pain Absorption:' As with all werewolves, Alpha's can absorb the pain of other beings. *'Healing:' Alphas can heal others. *'Shapeshifting:' Unlike untaught werewolves, Alphas can transform into their wolf form at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. An Alpha Werewolf can stay in Werewolf form longer than a normal Werewolf. **'Transformation Control:' Alpha's can control their wolf form, even on a full moon. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Alpha Werewolves are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. They can grow claws from their nails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. **'Rage Enhancement:' Werewolves can increase in strength the more that their anger increases. *'Telepathy:' Alphas possess a more advanced form of this power, which give them the ability to read the minds of most beings. They also manifest this through touch, they not only sense the emotions they can also hear their thoughts. Alphas also have limited telepathic abilities and mental control over the Betas they create and even the Lycans they give birth too. They can use this ability to read the minds of werewolves, transitioning werewolves, and even humans. **'Animal Control:' Alphas can control most animals, including normal wolves, telepathically. **'Dream Manipulation:' Alpha Werewolves have been known to possess the ability to manipulate dreams. Peter was able to give Scott a dream about him turning. ***'Illusions:' Alpha Werewolves can conjure illusions to their pack members and humans. Peter was able to make Scott think he attacked the bus driver. **'Memory Manipulation:' By the use of their claws, an Alpha can share or take away memories. **'Mind Control:' Alpha Werewolves have a certain degree of control over the werewolves of their pack. Peter was able to make Scott attack his friends in night school. *'Empathy:' Alpha Werewolves have the ability to sense the emotional state of animals, humans, and even other werewolves alike on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. They can even communicate with them to make them aware of the Alphas actions and/or intent. *'Werewolf Curse Bite:' Like all werewolves, Alpha Werewolves have an Infectious Bite venom that is fatal to and can kill non-alpha vampires. But an Alpha's bite takes a quicker effect. In addition, its been known to be strong enough to injure and, in rare cases, almost kill an Alpha Elder Vampire and even injure the Original Vampire Dracula. **'Alpha Bite:' The bite of an Alpha Werewolf can turn a human into a Werewolf. In addition, the bite is also extremely lethal and fatal to vampires, more so than that of a normal werewolf. In addition to having the usual effects that a normal werewolf bite has a vampire, the Alpha Werewolf's bite takes effects quicker. *'Alpha Voice Roar:' When an Alpha is in danger, it sends out a loud howl or roar that signals other members of its pack to come to its aid. In addition, the voice/roar of an Alpha has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will. Also, their roars can also revert werewolves back to human form. *'Weather Manipulation:' Deucalion was able to create a storm while giving his speech. *'Shock-wave Generation:' Scott pushed through a mountain ash barrier and knocked down Jennifer since she's immune to mountain ash. *'Telekinesis:' Alphas can move things with their mind. *'Pyrokinesis:' Alphas are able to create and control fire. *'Electrokinesis:' Kali was able to cut the power at Derek loft. Weaknesses As the strongest, fastest, and most powerful type of werewolf, Alpha Werewolves are hard, but not difficult or impossible, to kill. Despite an Alpha Werewolves' great power and even though they are arguably the most dangerous of werewolves, they still have weaknesses of their own. Ergo, they can be killed. *'Beta Werewolves:' Although Alphas are larger, faster, and stronger, a Beta can, and sometimes will, challenge their Alpha so that they themselves become Alphas. If the Beta is victorious, that Beta will become the new Alpha. Though not without difficulty, a Beta can kill, or at the very least, defeat an Alpha. *'Broken Neck:' Breaking an Alpha Werewolf's neck will make them unconscious for hours. *'Fire:' Fire can badly hurt, if not, kill Alpha Werewolves. *'Decapitation:' The act of removing an Alpha Werewolves head will result in permanently kill an Alpha Werewolf. *'Turok-Hans:' Being creatures almost as old as angels and one of God's earliest creations, Turok-Hans can slaughter Alpha Werewolves. *'Angels:' Angels can overpower and destroy Alpha Werewolves without much difficulty. *'Wolfsbane:' Wolfsbane will cause acid-like effects to an Alphas skin and is poisonous if ingested. However, Alphas have a stronger resistance to this than Betas. *'Moonstone:' Moonstone will turn off a werewolf's abilities, and Alphas are no exception. *'Mercury:' Will act as a poison if in the bloodstream. Alphas do, however, have a higher level of immunity to it, although it will still prove lethal in the long run. *'Kanima Venom:' The Kanima Venom can paralyze an Alpha. However, True Alphas are immune. *'The Lunar Eclipse:' During the Lunar Eclipse Alphas lose all of their powers. *'Mistletoe:' Mistletoe is poisonous even to Alphas. However, they are more resistant to it than normal werewolves. *'Piercing Scream:' Because of their heightened senses, a Banshee's scream can momentarily stun them. *'Camera Flash:' A flash from a camera can make a werewolves eyes glow in the picture causing exposure. However, this can be controlled. Becoming an Alpha Lycans, Betas, and/or even Omegas can become alphas in three ways, and three ways only: #By defeating and killing another alpha, hence stealing or taking that power. #By being the next strongest member of the pack, if an Alpha is not killed by a werewolf. #By rising purely through strength of character, virtue, or the sheer force of their own will alone. These are called "True Alphas" and are very rare. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Shapeshifters Category:Werewolves Category:Monsters Category:Species